Overall Abstract The Lamar Soutter Library (LSL) of the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS) proposes to serve as the National Network of Libraries of Medicine, New England Region (NN/LM NER) for 2016-2021. The central location of the UMMS, fifteen years of experience serving as the NER, strong institutional support from the highest levels of UMMS administration, and long-standing relationships with hospital, academic and community partners, all make the LSL uniquely qualified and positioned to carry out the functions of the NN/LM NER. The Overall Component describes the framework for the structure, organization, and functions of NER and the